(a) Field of the Invention
The invention comprises twin double-acting electrical machinery assembly, each being of interactive rotational type, and such that the interactive rotational assembly on the non-outputting side of either double-acting electrical machinery assembly gets coupled to its counterpart interactively by slidably applied damping effect or alternatively by solid coupling technology.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional single motor driven electric carrier usually relies on the differential driving device to drive the two side loading wheel to move forward or backward or differential driven turning operations in the same rotational directions, wherein their disadvantages include the high cost of the additionally installed differential transmission device, large weight, and the existence of normal transmission loss.